


Ambush Noel

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabbles Prompt #26: Bouche De Noel/Yule Log
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Ambush Noel

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabbles Prompt #26: Bouche De Noel/Yule Log

"Go ahead. Say _I told you so_ ," Harry moaned.

"Why would I do that?" Severus asked innocently.

"I ate too many desserts." Harry patted his distended stomach. "Including the Yule Log."

"You ate the _entire_ Yule Log."

"No! Wait. Really?"

"One slice at a time. The _entire_ log." 

"Merlin! Why did you let me do that?"

"Every time I tried to get a slice, you took it away from me!"

"How did I do that?"

"You started kissing me and before I knew it, you took the slice."

"If I kiss you now, will you give me an antacid potion?"


End file.
